The Wolf Clan Tenten's hidden past
by nejitenfan
Summary: my threoy on tenten's true life she can summon wolves even understand them and had a wolf as a partner as i go so enjoy. I wanna thank my reviewers i have my inspration back and am typing now hopefully post on friday or saterday THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wolf Clan Tenten's Hidden Past**_

This is Tenten's hidden past a burden she is forced to bare. The death of her grandfather Helix the Wolf Clan's most powerful leader, her uncle banishing her from the village, almost dying in the burning desert living without knowing what a true family is. Find out how she makes it though her life and the ones who helped her see the light and joy of a family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Wolf Clan**_

_**Tenten's Hidden Past**_

Chapter one Banished and far from home

Tenten's p.o.v

As I look out upon the place I once called home the place where my one and only family lived as I slowly walk away a bandage covers the scar on the center of my face a scar no jutsu can remove. It has only been a few hours since I was banished

Flashback 4 hours ago

My Grandfather Helix just died protecting me. My uncle Taichi oldest and heir to the Wolf Clan leadership took all his anger out on me giving me the scar of banishment not allowing my father Malkio and my aunt Rika to stop him. Then chasing me away form home, forced to flee at the age of 3 ½ years of age running from the village I called home the home where I can never return I left everything behind even my Wolf partner Sai.

Back to present time

I have no food water no more bandages to hide my scar to protection what so ever. I'll be in the desert soon I hope someone will help me.

Four weeks later in the desert

Four week. Four long agonizing weeks have past I'm alone tired hungry and thirsty. I have no clue as to where I am or if any one is out there. Having not eaten in four weeks is taking its toll on my body. Now I'm hoping someone will help me find a home, the Wolf Clan markings are as visible as my scar. Slowly I'm losing hope of finding someone to help me the sun beating down on my back I feel weaker, but to my luck now I've found a cave it will be my only shelter. When I get in there I'll rest. I collapsed on the ground falling into a sleep I might never wake from.

Chapter two on the way review let me know what you think remember I allow anonyms reviews too. 2 review for the next chapter to go up.


	3. saved

Wolf clan

Wolf clan

Chapter 2

_I wanna thank the shewolf sisters for all their support and sorry to all my readers for the long wait for an update._

_**Tenten's P.O.V**_

I feel wind blowing through my hair, rushing up against my face pounding in my scar.

Forcing me to turn my head in another direction. Opening my eyes I see a red vest, looking up I see a mans face who must be as least in his early forties or late thirties. The wind in my back stops carefully. In front of me

was a hospital. As they bring me in I become more and more uncomfortable, but I didn't struggle knowing how futile it would be. Soon the wind stopped I turned my head to see a large building on it read Konoha hospital.

As the walked to the door it opened unlike the ones in the wolf village they walked in. The man passed me to another person who sat down on a chair cradling me gently. I felt a bit safer in her arms. The man was at the

counter talking to someone. Hearing foot steps I turned my head to see a doctor. He pressed his hand against my forehead and neck then used a needle to put some sort of medicine in my system causing me to fall asleep.

Inochi's P.O.V

I watched as the child was brought to a surgery room. Heading out to give the hokage our report to him as I wondered what to tell him of the child and if she would be ok.

I know it's short but my next chapter will be a bit long I've been really busy lately I have to get a job for the summer and it takes me forever to type stories oppose to writing them on paper but I'll try to update soon.

R&R


	4. Chapter 3

\

_**Chapter 3**_

**_

* * *

_****__**

_**Sorry it took me so long to update I've been very busy lately and with school coming up soon it will be awhile till I update again**__**so here it is and thanks to the she wolf sister for all the reviews.**_

* * *

_**Inochi's p.o.v**_

Before departing for the hokage's mansion I took one last glance at the frail child being wheeled away. My mind went back to when my troop found her alone in a cave.

* * *

_**Flashback 2 days ago**_

Rain was pouring down and it was pinch black out "We'll rest in that cave till the storm passes over" I yelled over the roll of thunder. When we got in all of us held shock in our faces see a child slumped up agenist a rock

sweating, eyes closed tight and breathing very heavily. Tsume walked over to her and lightly touched her fore head before saying " she has a dangerously high fever." She said in a sad tone. " Her charka levels are

close to nothing" Hisashi said no emotion in his voice or on his face. My old teammate Shikaku said while looking at her sleeping face, " she has a rather large scare on her face, and has plenty of cuts and bruises too."

clearly sad about it. " it appears she hasn't had any food or water in quite sometime" my comrade Choza said as he pickup the child's frail body being careful not to hurt he any more that she already was. With that I

had finally snapped out of my shock and began thinking of a way to help her. " We leave in one hour with the girl she needs medical help in the mean time, Tsume you tend to her as much as you can and Yoshino (a/n

Yoshino is Shikamaru's mom if you didn't already know that and appears in episode 111 for the first time) you can help her too remember were her only hope." As my team began to rest I took a glance at the girl with

sorrow in my eyes. Tsume and Yoshino tended to her making sure she drank some water and saw to it that she was protected from the weather. After an hour past we gathered all the bags in the cave and the child

and ran for the village being careful with her frail body.

**_End of flash back_**

* * *

_**Inochi's POV  
**_

It has been four hours since I left the kid in the hospital and I've waited. Now my wife is at the store and I'm watching my own daughter sleep peacefully making me think what kind of father would let this happen to

their child or why? My little Ino is only two but will turn three very soon.

* * *

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

I hear the door opening and I glace up to see my wife with bunches of bags filled with baby food, toys, books, and cloths. "So any word on that kid yet? Honey?" she asks me as she sorts everything in the bags out. "

No not yet, dear, nothing has happened as far as I know but I'm still concerned about the mater." There was a long pause of silence. "Well when they call bring these with you there is mashed food, a few toys, stuffed

animals, some clothes and I think that about sums it up." She said all in one breath causing me to smirk.

* * *

_**30 minutes later**_

'KNOCK, KNOCK' getting up to answer the door my wife gets the bag set for me. Opening the door Yoshino grabs me by the collar dragging me out saying that the kid is out of surgery as her husband carries the bag

muttering something about not getting her mad.

Halfway there she finally released her iron grip letting me walk the rest of the way to the hospital Shikaku chuckled at me as I staggered a bit.

* * *

_**20 minutes later**_

We finally reached the hospital when we got in everyone looked very relieved so I took it that the kid was o.k. I was glad to see she was fine and was gonna make too.

_**Well that's it for now also I need an opinion another story I have in mind a X-men evolution naruto crossover where Tenten is a mutant and is forced to depart from the village. I want to know if I **_

_**should post it or not cause I wont post it if no one reads it so let me know oh and don't forget to review ont this chapter it is now 1:10 am **_


	5. Good news message from nejitenfan

Thank to all my readers

I have good news that all of you will love to here I have found some pages from the wolf clan as well as a couple of other naruto stories that I have yet to post I will do my best to post updates as often as I can but I work most of the day as a volunteer and I need to finish the story to because ch7 is not finished yet but I have found chs 4-6 in full and I need to finish ch 7 and write the other chapters

as to answer a question from one of my readers I would love to make u a sasuke tenten fanfic and I always have tenten and kiba as best friends because I think that with my story lines that they would make good friends as you will later see in this story the bond she has with the Inuzuka Clan

but you need to wait a bit so I can think of an outline for it if you have any ideas that you want me to have in the story please let me know i've never written anything for saskue and tenten before so it will be a challenge for me I usually write the stories on paper first during my study halls in school or any other time I have free time and as a heads up i'm a very slow typer like it might take me a while to type up chapters and what not but i'll do my best to update as often as I can on that note I am in the middle of two other stories as well there is my X-men one and i'm working on one for winx club soon I also have and x-men naruto crossover that is still in the plotting stages

Thanks again to all my readers


	6. give me some time say a week or two

to all my readers I am typing it up but I do work most of the day

an I do build bird houses also I get distracted easily I am 1/4th of the way through

typing up the next chapter so please wait a bit longer I'll try to get ch 4 up by summers end

it might be a bit easier for me to type up chapters during school on weekends but it will take time.

but give me at least a week to finish typing and stuff just give me a little bit of time i've been tired

and stuff if i have the time tomarrow i'll try to finish typing but i should have ch 4 up next sunday or

Monday.

thank,

nejitenfan

p.s i might be changing my username to fit my new fav show i might not not sure yet does anyone not want me to change my username speak now or forever hold ur peace i think thats how it goes idk if enough of u want me to keep it i will and no cheating by using different names anomalously if i do change it you can find this username on youtube.


	7. chapter 4 part 1

The Wolf Clan Chapter 4

Recovery and a friendly face.

(A/N : one I do not own naruto. Two let me know if u have a hard time under standing this because I tried to edit it as I typed because I had a hard time reading the paper I wrote it on because of how old it is and how crinkled it is. Three during this story you will see it through a lot of characters eye mostly Tenten's and Kuromaru's. And please remember I wrote this when I had started out and that was in Middle school so it might not be to good but I'll do my best to edit as I type and it takes me a while to type because I get very distracted and I work for 6 hours as a volunteer before coming home so please be very patient with me and my somethings off spelling thanks nejitenfan)

Tenten's P.O.V

I woke up hearing steady beats coming from one side of me. I slowly opening my eyes and turning my head to the left and saw a machine that had a line that kept going up and down while beating at the same time. It took me a couple of minutes for me to realize I was in a

hospital bed but the hospitals here are nothing like the ones back home. Trying to sit up I

find that my arms and legs are in pain making it hard to get comfortable. I finally gave up after a few energy draining attempts. I close my eyes begin to silently whimper in pain and in fear of not knowing where I am.

Kuromaru's P.O.V

I don't understand why I need to watch the pup. Why can't the doctors watch her. To all of them need to talk to the squad can't just one stay with her I don't do good with human pups on top of that they brought that kid so many useless things. Perking my ears I hear the pup whimpering. Slowly and very quietly I poke my head through the curtains and see that the she's awake and in fear and pain. I slowly back up and do my best not to make a sound then I turn around and go to one of the boxes filled with many toys that some of the doctors had found and pull out a random one. I slowly make my way toward her trying not to scare the her. It seems she had not noticed me yet. I make my way to the side of the bed and place the toy on her lap

she jumped back a bit so I just step back and sit down having my left ear down and attempting to make her laugh but I seem to be making it worse.

Tenten's P.O.V

I feel something plop on my lap it startled me I didn't know anyone else was in the room.

I look to my side and I see a large wolfish looking animal. It looks just like my uncle's wolf

i'm very scared cause Tosa (that's her uncle's wolf) is very aggressive and if this is him I could

be in big trouble seeing as there is no escape. Then the wolf does something with his ear that

Tosa never does he puts his left ear down with the right one still up. Even if this isn't Tosa I

I'm trembling he must have noticed because he had left after that behind a curtain. I'm still shaking a bit then I notice the toy on my lap it reminded me of my wolf Sai he is still a pup

I miss him. Bringing the stuffed toy closer I begin to calm down.

Kuromaru's P.O.V

I'm just lying here waiting for either the pup to settle down or for the Tusme to come in.

after a while I get tired of waiting. I get up and begin to softly scratch the door. When no one opened it I went to check on the pup. When I look behind the curtain I see her embracing the toy. I'll never understand humans. Finally the door opens it had made the little one jump.

When I look at who walked in I see the squad that rescued the pup minus Shikaku's wife.

She was probably at home with her son. As they enter so do the doctors Tusme comes next to me I hope the girl will be OK. I hear her whisper the poor child. I can see the sorrow in her eyes. I look at the kid thinking the same thing.

(A/N this is only part of chapter 4 I will upload the rest of it soon but here is most of it sorry it was cut short but leave review and I'll try to update soon not sure when but I do promise I will update)


	8. good news and bad news

Here is a note to all my readers i'll be rewriting this story because I lost some of my hard copy pages and can not improvise anything it will have the same plot but I will start rewriting this soon and posting it later in spring if not sooner


End file.
